logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros. Television/Other
Warner Bros. Television Division 1955–1967 045656546745.jpg B5M3ue9LgKKC5WUAbBTQ29692.jpg toruoALIueUUnPDs1DO1lQ29914.jpg Warner Bros. Animation 1960.jpg Wbtv1960.jpg 9e7497cfb87488ad38cf875f39fbcd52.png|color version i_v2g1z1WErXE8mgMiXm8w50612.jpeg wbtv1950s.JPG Dnmfggfmndnggfmmd 072.PNG wbtv1957.JPG zeEIDIuwRW3fD-_WYsR5xA47380.jpg|''The Gallant Men'' wbtv50s-77sunsetstrip.jpg|''77 Sunset Strip'' 1bD4Puwi5ugMQyNmN6vbfQ46156.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' opening warner-bros-television-1959-hawaiian-eye.jpg|''Hawaiian Eye'' closing fSGpw4WMfa8S4NJpcEGExA43285.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' oIXn7wcHfKE67JyiI94Ijw88663.jpg|''Roaring 20s'' WLwal9iugaJldxtGFrBm8g66711.jpg|''The Alaskans'' TliVDYYI3Wp7Mdr1YqBEWw83055.jpg|''The Dakotas'' 714032169f44e729b1bae63086ce5ea3.png|''GE True'' (1963) wbtv60s-fbi.jpg|''The FBI'' warner-bros-television-1965-f-troop.jpg|''F Troop'' Wbtv65.jpg|''F Troop'' (color version) Warner Bros.-Seven Arts Television 1967–1970 wbtv67-fbi.jpg C6NqDnNg0tYVTrLeW1B9Wg18174.jpg 18831132a588fdad8dc2415b6ec42e97.png Warner Bros. Television 1970–1972 Warner-bros-television-1971.jpg Warner_bros_television_1970.jpg|''Banyon'' (1971) wbtv1971.jpg|''Crosscurrent'' (1971) 1972 F26668051050c72bd4b061a0dc9daa70.png Warner_bros_television_1972.jpg|''Kung Fu'' (1972) 6GhZ8PiSH4LlgL07pDYFTA28036.jpg|''Probe'' (1972) GW196H150.png|''The Delphi Bureau: The Merchant of Death Assignment'' (1972) SixthLogo.jpg|''The Picasso Summer'' This logo is essentially its 1972 film counterpart, but includes a ring reading "TELEVISION", much akin to the logos that its parent company Warner Bros. had used from 1948 to 1967 and would use from 1984 onward. 1972–1984 wbtv1972.JPG Warnerbrostelevision1976.png Warner Bros. Television 1977 2.png Warner Bros. Television (1972-77).jpg Warner Bros. Television (1975).png 970e8d02b2f79f12e4e1d62e4a637d8c.png warner-bros-television-1974.jpg 33f3f7a9c8279273e0973724d5583cdf.png Warner Bros Television (1972) Widescreen.jpg cd981d5c0f37641985a86c61c133a84a.png|;1977 version WBTV1972.jpg d71b6aed745fbc2ec1da0589bbef58ce.png df5deed3ff701f8a656ef92a514ae388.png WarnerBrosTelevision_logo.jpg eb7dc6560c96c6e2ca3114d83493f826.png 6322b6e12b63726c79db22748ab561f3.png Warner Bros. Television (1984) 2.png 1980-4-1.png warner-bros-television-1983.jpg WBTV1972 b.jpg wbtv1972_open.jpg|Rarely used opening version This logo is essentially Warner Bros.'s 1972-1984 "Big W" logo designed by Saul Bass, but with the words "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" placed above it. In-credit versions BUGSBUNNY.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1975) WARNER.jpg|''The Sylvester and Tweety Show'' (1976) GW169HEt127.jpg|''Alice'' (1978) DAFFYBLACKANDWHITE.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1978) warner-bros-animation-1978_a.jpg|''How Bugs Bunny Won the West'' (1978) Bugs Bunny's Valentine WBTV 1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' (1979) 21d1c6059f0b9a44c0c231af34a3208e.jpg|''Daffy Duck's Thanks-For-Giving Special'' (1980) wbanimation1981.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1981) warner-bros-animation-1981_a.jpg|''The Daffy and Speedy Show'' (1981) wbanimation1979.png|''Bugs Bunny's Mad World of Television'' (1982) warner-bros-animation-1983.jpg|''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show'' (1983) 38795e0f843761d98f9efa11d4906856.png|''Sparkling Cyanide'' (1983) 539209B0-04AB-4AC7-98DF-01EFF3D50F3C.png|''Bugs Bunny: All American Hero'' (1981) 1984–1998 1984–1990 Wbtv84.jpg 3oKD-QM70dQUQXyjeFA36w21756.jpg p_yA6ogSsaGuMPIPyJzOFQ437217.png Warner Bros. Television (1986).png ffe778755a4de9df51c1b36c666b5a5b.png WbtvHD84.jpg|Rare widescreen version This logo is essentially its 1984-1990 film counterpart (featuring the return of Warner Bros.'s 1948 logo), only with the letters "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" placed above it. 1990–1992 Same as before, only with its 1990-1992 film counterpart, with the byline changed to read "A TIME WARNER COMPANY". 41VVnirapjCcsLtNxezlaQ20511.jpg Lte7s5OQbCXWxSuJz7TqSA59002.jpg WB_logo_2WEB.jpg|Seen on China House WV3lsgiL MDCow7MjDmuPw21887.jpg|''Family Dog'' (1992) 1992–1998 Same as before, only with its 1992-2001 film counterpart, with the byline changed to read "A TIME WARNER ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY". ZPkRbUunaXW3fjW7BRRG0g19289.jpg|Crossover version from 1994 to 1996 where the text above the shield switches from "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" to "WARNER BROS. DOMESTIC TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" in a slightly different font. dirWJ_JjSOukmhGHc1BSNw353381.png|Seen on Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. WBTV_Logo_1992.png Wbtv1992_ws.jpg|Rare widescreen version. WarnerBrosTelevisionLaHoraWarner90s.PNG|This version appeared only on The Warner Hour (1998). 2b85350b44c5ccf90494fbfc0008b34a.png 28ced22f93201b7ceb4c0305e04e64e8.png 1994–2001 A different logo was used that featured a lighter colored shield with its ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" on a different cloud background, with the Time Warner Entertainment byline appearing below it (appearing slightly three-dimensional along with the letters on the ring) in a slightly different shade of yellow. PfsPOhz6r8hV1fo0RULBww17035.jpg WBTV1994a.jpg LHuTUYMdIRSH-BZimb1-OQ429635.png|''Whose Line is it Anyway?'' (1998) c213cccfe4702b879457646f2c11dd52.png|Rare widescreen version. WBTV1990's.png|Same rare widescreen version as before, but in 4:3 aspect ratio. fLPozwqM9mGOL5ix7Vl-yQ49397.jpg|''Free Willy'' (1994) 04e637b84267221a6fc775ed5746bc41.png|''Daddy's Girls'' (1994) Warner Bros. Television (The John Larroquette Show, in-credit logo).jpg|''The John Larroquette Show'' (1995) bandicam 2018-03-15 17-19-52-143.jpg GW192H127.png|Muscle (1995) bandicam 2018-03-15 17-19-48-846.jpg|''Minor Adjustments (1996)'' Warner Bros Television 1994.png blackandwhite.png|B&W version 1998 (75 Years) This logo is basically the 75th anniversary version of its film counterpart. Warner Bros. Television 75th years 1998.png Warner_75_Years.jpg|Open matte version. Warner Bros. Television 75th anniversary.jpg 2000–2001 wbtv2000.jpg c97c6553670d5e28ce8f59e682487a21.png B&W version.png|The B&W Version is seen on older shows. But it replaced the old B&W. Its replaced by the 2003 logo since. Same as the 1984, 1990 and 1992 logos, only with the ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION" instead of "WARNER BROS. PICTURES" (much akin to the 1994 logo) and a URL reading "www.warnerbros.com" placed underneath the Time Warner Entertainment byline. 2001–2003 This logo is basically the closing version of its 2001 film counterpart, only with the ring reading "WARNER BROS. TELEVISION". Occasionally, the "www.warnerbros.com" URL would appear beneath the AOL Time Warner byline. wbtv2001a.jpg De602ea20613dbebd7fba06781c13d32.png wbtv2001.jpg WBTV 2001 HD.jpg|2001 Widescreen GW231H130.png page (1).png|2003 version bandicam 2018-08-27 12-46-26-642.png|Version with the banner reading Warner Bros. bandicam 2018-08-27 12-48-03-081.png bandicam 2018-08-27 12-47-41-636.png bandicam 2018-08-27 12-47-08-951.png bandicam 2018-10-26 17-34-37-301.png|''X-Men: Evolution'' season 2 (2001) 2003–present This logo is the same as the 2001 logo, only with no byline for the first time since 1967. Occasionally, the "www.warnerbros.com" URL appears beneath the logo. WBTV_2003_open_matte.jpg|Full open matte. (The logo is not positioned correctly) Warner-Bros.-JMXDxooSWE.jpg T0zeNUAc_VTPML24XWgmHQ349216.png WBTV_2003.png|URL version WBTV_2003_Brighter.png|Brighter version. Warneroooooo.jpg IMG_0130.PNG|Alternative URL version. Bandicam 2018-08-29 07-46-11-120.png|Open matte version with URL 2005 (50 Years of Quality) WBTV_2005.png|2005 version; the background became closer. It even celebrated its 50 years the same year. Warnerojsipspiderman.jpg|Version with URL 2JmyA1mqGYaEscgDpvRZrw106066.jpg bandicam 2018-08-29 02-48-01-803.png|Open matte version with URL Despite the fact that it almost erroneously used the 75th anniversary logo of its film counterpart in 1998, this logo was used to commemorate the television counterpart's 50th anniversary. 2014–present (DC Comics/DC Vertigo version) WBTV_2014_Arrow.png|''Arrow'' (2014-) WBTV_2017_Arrow_LEGO.png|''Arrow'' episode "Bratva" (2017) WBTV_2014_Gotham.png|''Gotham'' (2014-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2016-08-13_at_17.14.27.png|''Gotham'' (2014-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2014_The_Flash.png|''The Flash'' (2014-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2017-02-16_at_16.27.04.png|''The Flash'' (2014-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_The_Flash_LEGO.png|''The Flash'' episode "Untouchable" (2017) WBTV_2014_Constantine.png|''Constantine'' (2014-2015) WBTV_2015_iZombie.png|''iZombie'' (2015-) WBTV_2015_Supergirl_pilot.png|''Supergirl'' pilot (2015) WBTV_2015_Supergirl.png|''Supergirl'' (2015-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen_Shot_2017-02-16_at_16.26.39.png|''Supergirl'' (2015-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_Supergirl_LEGO.png|''Supergirl'' episode "The Martian Chronicles" (2017) WBTV_2015_Lucifer_pilot.png|''Lucifer'' pilot (2015) WBTV_2015_Lucifer.png|''Lucifer'' (2015-) WBTV_2015_Legends_of_Tomorrow.jpg|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016-) After the 2012-2016 DC Comics logo Screen Shot 2016-08-13 at 17.19.17.png|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016-) After the 2016-present DC Comics logo WBTV_2017_Legends_of_Tomorrow_LEGO.png|''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' episode "Turncoat" (2017) WBTV_2017_Powerless.png|''Powerless'' (2017) WBTV 2018 Black Lightning.png|''Black Lightning'' (2018-) WBTV_2018_Titans_opening.png|''Titans'' (2018-) Opening WBTV_2018_Titans_closing.png|''Titans'' (2018-) Closing 2018–present (Non DC Comics/DC Vertigo version) WBTV_2018_Chilling_Adventures_of_Sabrina.png|''The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'' (2018) Note: Although The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina is not by DC Comics, it still use the DC Comics' version of the WBTV shield to instead. 2017–present Same as the 2001 and 2003 logos, but only the shield and cloud background are redone. The shield is also 3D and made to look more like the shield from the theatrical logo, and it is a little more shiny. Later in summer 2018, the shield is now zooming in closer and the cloud are now moving left. Videos 1955–1967= Warner Bros Television Logo (1955) The Corddry Company-Abominable Pictures-WB Studios 2.0-Warner Bros. TV-Williams Street (2016) Warner Bros Television Presents Warner Bros Television (1955, Opening Version) Warner Bros Television (1955) Warner Bros Television (1960) Warner Bros. Television Production (1950) Warner Bros. Television (1972) WB Television (1972) |-| 1972–1984= Warner Bros Television (1972-77) HD Warner Bros. Television Logo 1972-1977 Alt. Version A Norway Production-Warner Bros. Television (1977) Warner Bros. Television (1979) Widescreen Warner Bros. Television (Opening) (1974) (Widescreen) |-| 1984–1998= The Lee Rich Company-Warner Bros. Television (1990) |-| 1994–1998= Jeff Franklin Productions (1992) & WBTV (1994) |-| 1998 (75 Years)= Warner Bros. Television logo (1998) Rankin Bass-Warner Bros (1998) Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Pictures (75 Years) Warner Bros. Domestic Pay-TV 1993 1998 1994 |-| 2003–2004, 2006–present= Warner Bros. Television Logo (2003) "Byliness Variant" "Widescreen" |-| 2005 (50 Years of Quality)= Warner Bros. Television 50th Anniversary Logo (2005) |-| 2014–present= DCTV - Logo Extravaganza! Greg Berlanti LEGO Batman Movie End Card Compilation |-| 2017–present= Netflix Warner Bros. Television (2017) Chuck Lorre Productions-Warner Bros. Television-Netflix (2017) Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Media Category:Special logos Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Los Angeles Category:California Category:AT&T